Sacrifice
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: After a fight with the White Fang, Blake rejoins her former group in order to save Yang. Yang now searches for her missing partner while Blake both tries to deal with being back in the White Fang and tries to figure out how to get away from them again. Both do it while trying to deal with being away from each other.
1. Goodbye

**Both**

It's quiet out. Not many people would be out at this time. Not many people would be out at this time _waiting_ for someone. But that is what Blake and Yang find themselves doing. Waiting. Waiting to see if the warehouse full of machinery and weapons they are at will be attacked tonight by the White Fang. It is a lead that the members of team RWBY are following that has brought Blake and Yang here. Ruby and Weiss are in a second location that could also get hit as well. Either one of the places seems likely, so the team split up to see which place is going to be targeted tonight. The two warehouses are only a few blocks away from each other, so if one half of the team is in trouble, the other half of the of team can get there quickly.

So far, nothing has happen. The only other living things in the warehouse other than Blake and Yang, are a couple of crows that have wandered in at some point in the night. Blake keeps an eye out to see if anything else comes in, while Yang pokes the hard ground with a stick she found. She is quickly losing interest in watching.

"See anything yet Blake?" Yang asks.

"Not since the last time you asked me." Blake answers with annoyances in her voice.

"I am starting to think that they are not coming here. We have been here for how long? A couple of hours now and nothing?"

"Why don't you check in on your sister and Weiss? Ask them if they have seen anything yet."

Yang grumbles as she pulls out her scroll, asking her sister and Weiss if anything has happened where they are. She waits a few minutes for the scroll to beep with Ruby's answer. _No._

"Well, they are having the same amount as luck we are. Are you sure that it was one of these two places that they might go after?" Yang inquiries, putting her scroll back in her pocket.

"Yes Yang, I am sure, and so is Weiss. These two warehouses house a lot of weapons and stuff and it seems like the White Fang needs more of it, which isn't good." Blake replies.

"Maybe we were wrong. Maybe-" Yang is cut off by a loud noise. Both she and Blake look up at a window in time to see a Bullhead aircraft land outside the warehouse. Both girls sink down behind a crate, peaking their heads out to see who comes in.

A group of White Fang members, all in uniform, walk into the warehouse. It is a large group, and many of the members are armed. Blake scans the group, seeing if anyone out the ordinary, like Torchwick, is among the group. Other than a large horned faunus, possibly the leader of the group, no one seems out of place.

"Shit, that is a lot of them. I didn't think so many would come." Yang whispers to Blake.

"Same. I remember there were a lot less when Sun and I stopped them at that dust holding dock. Guess they needed more man power for this." Blake whispers back.

"Well, what do we do? Should we get Ruby and Weiss to come over, or should we try and fight them on our own?"

"We might end up getting seriously hurt if we try and go at it alone. I would say to call your sister and Weiss. Make sure that there are no White Fang members where they are, and to see if they can come and help if they aren't any. But tell them to be careful if they come. We don't know how many of those guys are outside, if there are any."

"Gotcha." Yang quickly types into her scroll, asking her sister if there is anything going on over by her. When the message is sent, she joins Blake in carefully keeping watch over the White Fang members. Some of them have started to grab smaller crates and boxes, and carry them outside. Blake and Yang impatiently waiting for Ruby's reply.

"Damn it. We get just let them take all that stuff! We need to do something!" Yang says.

"We can't risk ourselves getting killed! I don't want them to get that stuff either Yang, but we can't do anything about it since there are so many of them. Do you really think we can handle all of them by ourselves?" Blake retorts.

"No, but-"

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Oh shit!" Yang curses as she tries to turn off her scroll.

"Yang! What the hell?! Are you trying to let them know that we are here?!" Blake hisses at her partner.

"Well, sorry I forgot to turn the fuckin sound off! There." Yang press a button, silencing her scroll. "Do you think they heard that?" Yang peaks her head out from behind the crate. Some of the White Fang members have their weapons pointed towards the crate. "Shit."

"Move!"

Both Blake and Yang jump out of the way as some White Fang members start to fire at the crate. Someone in the group shouts 'Don't let them get away!' as more members come after the two girls. With no other choice but to fight, Blake and Yang both get ready for a battle.

"Think we can take them?" Yang asks Blake.

"Just the two of us? Not really. If you can somehow not get killed while using your scroll, tell Ruby and Weiss to get over here. Maybe with their help we can stop them." Blake tells Yang.

"I'll try."

Yang reaches for her scroll, but stops to jump out of the way of a blast from someone. She looks to see three White Fang members, two with guns and one with a sword, coming at her. She waits for them to get close to her before she attacks. Yang goes after the two with the guns first, sending them both backwards into some crates. Before she is able to land any sort of hit on the one with the sword, the White Fang member is able to give Yang a small cut across her arm. She does not allow the member to land another strike. Yang punches her attacker, and sends them backwards to join the other White Fang members among the shattered crates.

There is still no time to grab her scroll to ask her sister for help. Out of the corner of her eyes, she can see more members. "Damn it!" There are many of them this time, a whole group. She takes a quick look around for Blake, but can't get a good location on her. All she sees is a black blur before she turns her attention back to the members that are coming at her.

_This is going to be interesting. _Yang thinks to herself as she gets ready to defend herself. The faunus attack her almost all at once, trying to overpower the blonde. At first she is on the defensive, trying to block the blows that would seriously hurt her, and taking lesser blows to active and power up her semblance. Once she has taken enough blows, her hair glowing and her eyes red, she takes the offensive by attacking her enemies with fiery punches. One by one, she is able to attack and either knock out or send a White Fang member flying backwards. Some of her attackers are still able to land some blows on her, only causing the red-eyed blonde to fight back with even more strength.

There are not many White Fang members left. She is about to finish her battle with the few remaining faunus, when she is stopped by a low, deep voice saying "Unless you want her to die, I would't throw that punch at anyone."

Yang stops mid-attack to turn her head towards the voice. She sees the larger faunus with the large horns coming out of his head walking towards her. Next to him is another faunus and in their arms, is Blake squirming around, her own kanata blade resting on her throat. Yang's red eyes widen in horror when she see her partner like this.

"Unless you want your friend's throat slit, I suggest you don't throw that punch." The horned faunus says.

"YOU BASTRAD!" Yang shouts, about to turn her attack towards the other faunus. She stops quickly when the other faunus pushes Blake's weapon closer to her neck, causing her to let out a choking noise. A thin red line comes down Blake's neck. "One more step and your little friend will bleed out."

Yang grits her teeth, but listens. She stays where she stands, lowering her hands, and allows the faunus she was attacking to grab her and force her to sit on her knees.

"Looks like we caught two little spies." The horned faunus says with a smirk. "What were you two little ladies doing behind that crate?"

"Like you would like to know." Yang snaps back.

"Someone is feisty."

"Screw you."

The horned faunus scoffs and walks up closer to Yang. Before Yang has any time to react to him coming closer, the horned faunus hits her in the stomach. Yang hunches over, clutching her stomach, gasping and coughing for breath.

"Yang!" Blake shouts.

"I would suggest not talking out of term or talking back at me, unless you want to be hit even more.

"What…What do you want?" Yang gasps, sitting back up.

"You should know that already. We want more weapons since we are running low, especially with all the new members we are getting."

"Why are you doing this?! The White Fang use to be a peaceful group. We don't need to resort to violence! There are other ways." Blake says.

"We?" The horned faunus inquires. He watches Blake wiggle her bow. "I see. So not only do we have a human with us, we have us a little traitor who is helping the very group that opposes her. Why are you helping, let alone _working_, with a human?"

"Because I am not an asshole like you are!" Yang growls. Once again, the horned faunus hits the blonde in the side, this time harder than last. She feels something crack. If Blake wasn't being held at knife point, all the energy Yang is storing up inside her could quite possibly defeat a number of faunus here. But since she can't release the energy through physical attacks, she redirects it through her words.

"You just don't know when to shut it, do you? Now…what do we do with you two? We can't just like you go, now can we?"

He cocks his gun and points it at the back of Yang's head. Yang's breath gets caught in her throat, and Blake's amber eyes widen in horror. She has seen this a few times, back when the White Fang started to use violence, back when she was still a part of it.

"Nononono, don't. Please." Blake begs.

"Tell me why I shouldn't?" The horned faunus asks.

"She doesn't mean any harm! She can't help that she can't control her words right now. She doesn't want to hurt anyone! She wants to help!"

"You accept me to believe that?"

No, of course she doesn't. Pretty much all of the faunus in the White Fang hate humans with a burning passion. Why would he believe her that Yang doesn't want to harm anyone?

"I'll give you five seconds to make me change my mind. If not, your little friend here will die."

_Shit, shit, shit!_ Blake thinks too herself. The horned faunus starts to count down.

"Five."

What can Blake say to make him not kill Yang? She has already lost friends, both faunus and human alike, in this never ending war. She _can't_ lose Yang, not like this.

"Four."

_Think, think, think!_ Blake looks at Yang. Her partner is doing her best to stay calm, trusting her partner will come up with something, but she can't hide the fear on her face. The fear that she is about to be executed in cold blood. Her eyes have soften back to their purple color in her fear.

"Three."

What is there that can convince an angry faunus not to kill someone. "_Please_." Blake pleads. It is the only thing she can think of at the moment.

"Please isn't going to do anything. Two."

Blake squeezes her eyes shut, some tears falling down her cheeks. Nothing is coming to her mind that could save Yang. What type of partner is she if she can't save her own partner from death? There has to be something, _something_ to save Yang. Blake could never live with herself if she lets Yang die like this.

"_One."_

"_I'LL COME BACK!"_ The words escape Blake's mouth before she can even think about them. Silence follows. Blake slowly opens her eyes to see everyone looking at her. Yang is slowly shaking her head from side to side in disbelief.

"What was that?" The horned faunus says, his gun still pointed at Yang's head.

Blake swallows, remembering what she had just cried out in her desperation to save Yang, and what to say next. She needs to be careful. Any wrong word can lead to Yang dying. Her heart is racing. "I said I will come back. Come back to the White Fang."

"And why do you think that would change my mind, hm?"

"Because I'll come back with no questions ask. I'll do what you guys say, and listen." Blake swallows again trying to recompose herself. "And besides…don't you think you guys would benefit from having a huntress aiding you? Many of you guys are still learning how to pick up a gun, when I have be training with my own weapon. And also, what about a huntress who use to work alongside Adam?"

"Ah. So you are the little runt Adam keeps talking about. What did he say your name was? Blake?"

"Yes, that is me. I'm the little runt named Blake who use to help Adam out and make sure he didn't get killed. I was his partner for quite a while. So long as she lives, I'll do whatever you guys tell me to, like a good little faunus."

"Hm…"

"Blake! Are you CRAZY?!" Yang shouts. "Don't join them again for me! Don't-"

Before Yang can say anything else, the horned faunus hits her in the side of the head with his gun. Yang lets out a cry of pain before falling unconscious, and bleeding from a cut on her head. "_Yang!" _Blake screeches when she sees her partner crumble to the ground.

"Should have learned to keep her mouth shut. You are lucky I am in a good mood tonight. I'll let her live. You are coming with us then."

"Can I please just do one more thing?"

"And what will that be?"

"Say goodbye to her?"

"Make it quick, like she will even hear you. And get rid of that bow. You're not going to need it anymore." He looks at the faunus who still has Blake at knife point. The faunus lets go of Blake, who starts to rub her sore neck. "If she does anything stupid, kill her friend." The horned faunus instructs the other faunus before walking away.

Blake kneels down next to her unmoving partner. The cut on her forehead still is oozing out blood, staining Yang's gold hair red. Knowing how much her partner cares for her beloved hair, Blake moves some of it way from the wound, hoping no more will stain.

"I'm sorry Yang." Blake whispers into Yang's ear, tears starting to come out of her eyes. "I didn't know what else to do but that. I don't want to leave you here by yourself, but I couldn't think of another way to stop him. If you can hear me somehow, please…" Blake starts to choke on her words. "_Please _don't do anything rash. I know what you will do. Don't get yourself killed trying to do so, please. It's all I ask."

Blake reaches up, and unties her black bow from her head. Her black cat ears fall flat on her head as she ties the black bow around Yang's arm, just under her cut from before. "I'm sorry Yang. I love you, and I didn't know how else to keep you safe. That is all I ask. Just for you to stay safe."

She place a small kiss on Yang's forehead and is about to stand when she hears beeping. Yang's scroll. The faunus reaches into Yang's pocket and pulls out the device. There are a number of missed messages from Ruby. The first saying that there still is no one at the warehouse she is at, the one that gave Blake and Yang's position away, and the last one frantically asks what is going on, and why Yang hasn't answered. Blake quickly types. She sends Ruby a message, saying to come to the warehouse. By the time she and Weiss get there, Blake will be long gone, but at least Yang won't spend the night out in the cold.

"Any last words? We are about to head out." The other faunus says.

Blake takes one last look at Yang. Tears are still coming out of her face. "Goodbye." Is all she says to Yang before standing up to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Yang<strong>

"Yang! Yang! Wake up!" Ruby's voice echo's in darkness. "_Weiss."_

"Get up you dunce! You're scaring the crap out of your sister!" Weiss shouts.

Yang moans and opens her eyes. She sees Ruby and Weiss hovering over her. Ruby is on the verge of crying. There is pain almost everywhere in Yang's body, but the places that hurt the most are on her side, and her head, which has a sticky feeling to it. She painfully tries to sit up.

"Careful, you are pretty banged up." Weiss says as she help Yang up.

"Ugh…what happen?"

"We were about to ask you the same thing. Do you remember what happened? Where's Blake?" Ruby asks her sister.

"Blake…" Yang struggles to remember what happen. Everything is in bits and pieces. She and Blake waiting to see if the White Fang would come to the warehouse. Then the White Fang showing up and a fight breaking out. Blake being held by her own weapon, and Yang herself about to be killed. The last thing she remembers, is Blake saying she would go back to the White Fang if Yang lived. After that, everything is black.

"Hey, what's this on your arm?" Weiss says. She unties the ribbon from Yang's arm and shows it too her.

"Oh god no." Yang says, taking the ribbon from Weiss. "She didn't. Please, no."

"No what Yang?"

"The White Fang overpowered us. I was about to be killed, when Blake said that if I wasn't killed, she would join the White Fang again. God damn it Blake." Yang buries her face in her hands. "God damn it."

"Are you should that is what she did?"

"Yes Ruby, I am sure."

"But she would ne-"

"WELL SHE DID!" Yang snaps, tearing coming out of her eyes. Her comment causes Ruby to jerk back. "S-Sorry Rubes, I just…I just…" Try as she might, she can't stop more tears coming out of her lilac eyes. "I just wish I could have done something so she wouldn't have to go back to that hell because of me."

Blake has told Yang much about her days in the White Fang. There are nights where the faunus cannot sleep due to nightmares of the White Fang. Every time Blake had those, Yang would be right there, comforting her partner as best she can. Some nights, Blake, sometimes near tears, would tell Yang about her nightmares, about what is going on in the White Fang, and how much she doesn't want to be a part of it again. About how much she wants them to go back to being a peaceful group. Yang had made many promises that she wouldn't let the White Fang doing anything else to harm Blake. But now, it looks like her promise is broken.

"I failed her. I failed her." Yang mutters. "I promised her that I wouldn't let the White Fang hurt her anymore, and now… and now they have her again doing god knows what!" Yang voice starts to crack as she speaks. "God damn it!"

"Yang, don't beat yourself up over it. If she hadn't done what she did, you and her might both be dead." Weiss tries to reassure her teammate.

"I need to find her. I can't just let the White Fang have her again."

"And we will find her Yang." Ruby says, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. "But we can't right now. We don't know where they went, and you need to get patched up. You can't go looking for her when you are hurt. You know that."

"I just really hope she is alright." Yang gently rubs her fingers against the soft fabric. The memento from Blake to Yang. She clutches the ribbon and brings it closer to her. _Just hold on Blake. I'll find you. I'll come back for you. Just you wait._

* * *

><p><strong>Blake<strong>

Blake sits on the edge of the rooftop, looking out at the dim city lights. The sun is starting to come up from behind the towering buildings, making the sky a bright orange, reminding Blake of Yang. In her hands is her newly given Grimm mask. She already has put on the uniform she was issued. Blake is far from happy wearing the uniform. The only comfort it gives her, is that Yang is still alive, safe with the rest of her teammates.

Ears flat on her head, tears slowly start to come down her face as she thinks of her partner and her teammates. It pains her to be away from them, to quite possibly not see them again. She knows her friends will come and try to look for her, there is no doubt about that. That seems to be the only way for Blake to see them again. On a possible battlefield, where someone can end up hurt or killed.

Her ears prick back up when she hears footsteps coming from behind her, getting louder with each step. Blake doesn't need to turn around to know who it is and what they want. A member of the White Fang, come to collect her to leave. She stands to her feet, and takes another glance at the city she has started to come to love. _Please stay safe guys. _She thinks to herself. She puts on the Grimm make to hide her face. _Stay safe Yang._


	2. Black the Beast fills my Dreams

**Yang**

_They are sitting together on a sturdy branch of an ash tree. Blake, of course, has her nose in a book. Yang has her head resting on Blake's shoulder, looking at the words on Blake's book, but she is not really reading them. She can't quite keep up with how fast Blake reads. It doesn't really matter to the blonde. She is just happy to have her partner near her. Yang can't to seem to figure out why, but she feels like it has been a while since she has last been able to be this close to Blake. _

_Blake sighs before turning a page in her book. Yang turns her head so she can look at Blake. The faunus has a sad look on her face. "You okay Blakey?" Yang asks her partner. Blake doesn't answer. "Blake?" Yang picks her head up off of Blake's shoulder, and waits for the faunus' response. Finally, with her finger on the page she is on, Blake closes her book._

_"It's nothing Yang." Blake solemnly answers._

_"It doesn't sound like it is nothing. Are you thinking about the White Fang again?" Yang has learned that most of the time, when Blake becomes even more quiet and closed off than usual, it has something to do with the White Fang. Sometime it can be something different, like maybe Blake is just flat out having a bad day, but that does not seem to be the case. _

_Blake takes a deep sigh and nods. Yang also sighs, and wraps her arms around her partner. She gives Blake a small kiss on the forehead before she speaks. "Why are you thinking about them? You know that we are going to stop them."_

_"I know that Yang. I am still worried. Every day they are growing more powerful. They are gaining more members each day. I am just…worried about what happens if we are unable to stop them. I'm worried for everyone's safety. I have heard about some faunus dying, especially those that left the White Fang, as well as some humans. I believe most of those deaths have something to do with the White Fang."_

_"Don't worry about that Blake. Nothing is gonna happen to us, I am not going to let anything happen to you. I promise that."_

_Blake shakes her head._

_"No? What do you mean-" Yang looks down to see why Blake had said no, but finds that her partner has disappeared from her arms. Yang start to look around, trying desperately to find Blake. Just as quickly has Blake disappeared, the tree and area she and Yang were sitting at is gone, and has been replace by a warehouse full of boxes and crates. This only adds to Yang's confusion._

_She hears footsteps coming close to her. Yang snaps her head around to see who is coming. Out of the shadow are three figures. Two of them are dressed in a White Fang uniform. One is a large faunus with horns coming out of his head. The other faunus is smaller, and has Blake in his arms, Gambol Shroud resting on her neck._

_Yang tries to move towards them, wanting to help her partner, but finds that she is unable to move. No matter how hard she tries to move, her legs stay where they are. The faunus that has Blake in his arms starts to move back into the shadows, disappearing with Blake. The horned faunus walks over to Yang. His eyes are hidden by the mask he wears, but he has a devious smile on his face. There is a gun in his hand. Once he is close to Yang, he raises his weapon, and hits Yang across head._

* * *

><p>Her lilac eyes fly open, and her body jerks forward into a sitting position, gasping for breath. Pain shots through her side, and spreads out throughout her body. Yang hunches over to grip her side. She girts her teeth, holding back a cry a pain. She doesn't want to wake up Ruby or Weiss; she doesn't want them to worry any more than they have too.<p>

Once the pain subsides, Yang relaxes. She draws her legs to her chest, holding them in her arms. Another nightmare. Another _memory _of what happen nearly a week ago. A week of nightmares and sleepless nights; healing of a broken rib and a couple of cracked ones; and a week without Blake. A week without her partner, her best friend, and the girlfriend she loves so much. It has been the longest week in the blonde's life.

Yang sighs. She carefully gets off of her bed, her ribs giving her pain every time she moves. The blonde heads to the bathroom, wanting to clean herself up. She flicks on the lights, making the white room shine brightly in her eyes. Yang winces at the bright light, and blinks till she can see again. Once she can see, Yang looks at herself in the mirror.

Weariness is written all over her face. While she has had some sleep in the past week, even with her nightmares, bags are starting to form under her eyes. Her lilac eyes have become dull from the sadness of missing and not knowing where her partner is. Ruby and Weiss have the same weariness and dullness as well, but not as much as Yang.

She twists the handle of the sink, letting cold water come out the faucet. Yang cups her hands under the stream, and begins to wash off her face. Once washed, she turns her attention to the white patch on her forehead. Underneath it is the long, deep cut given to her by the horn faunus. At the hospital she was at for a few days, the wound was cleaned and stitched up. But it still needs to be cared for. Yang cannot let it get dirty or anything so no infection forms. On top of that, she needs to take painkiller for her ribs, and ice them from time to time.

Yang removes the old bandage from her head, and places a new one on. She takes another look at the mirror in front of her. She looks slightly better from before, but only slightly. Alone in the bathroom, Yang finally lets the tears she has be holding back fall down her face. She cups her hand over her mouth, stifling her choking cries for Blake—she doesn't want to wake anyone with her cries. She grips the side of the sink with her other hand as pain starts to well up inside her chest.

There is no trace of Blake anywhere. The White Fang made sure to cover up their tracks, so nothing has turned up during the week. And during most of that week, Yang was in the hospital, being checked out. For all the days she was in there, all she could think about was Blake, where she could be, if she was alright, and how much she misses her. How much she wants her partner back in her arms. Yang was only released a couple of days ago. Now that she is back, she is going to have to talk to Ozpin about the whole thing. Why were Blake and Yang at the warehouse? What happened when they were attacked by the White Fang? And the thing she dreads most, what will she do without a partner?

Something wet touches her leg. Yang looks down to see her dog, Zwei, looking up at her, concern on his furry face. Yang smiles and picks him up. Zwei starts to lick away his master's tears.

"You always know how to cheer me up, huh Zwei?" Yang says to her dog, rubbing the top of his head. Zwei wags his tail in response. "Come on you. Let's go back to bed." Yang turns off the light and walks back into the darkness of the dorm room. Ruby and Weiss are fast asleep in their beds. Yang looks towards her bed, and curses under her breath. With her hurt side, she has trouble getting onto her bed, and she is not in the mood to try and get back up there. The only spot left to sleep is in Blake's bed.

Zwei whines, quickly breaking Yang out of the trance she was about to fall in. "Sorry boy. I was just thinking. It looks like there is only one place left to sleep." Yang walks towards Blake's bed. It is still neatly made from when Blake last made it. Yang doesn't really want to mess up her partner's bed, but she doesn't have much choice at the moment. She can always fix it in the morning.

Yang lies down under the covers of her partner's bed. There is still faint small of Blake's perfume on the covers and pillows. Yang wishes even more that Blake was right next to her, reading her book as Yang pretending to also read. Clutching Zwei close to her, Yang closes her eyes, and falls asleep to the smell of her partner.

* * *

><p><em>It's too quiet out in the halls. Usually there is some sort of noise of students talking, shouting, laughing, or even running down the halls. The only time there isn't much noise, is at night. But it is not night out. Yang can clearly see some light streaming through the window. It has to be morning. Where can everyone be?<em>

_She starts to walk down the halls, trying to see if she can find anyone. She takes a look outside. Maybe something is going on that everyone had to leave the school, and maybe Yang just didn't hear about it. However, it is the same as inside the school. Completely devoid of life. Panic starts to set in. Something had to have happen to make everyone just up and disappear. But Yang needs to stay calm. _

_Taking a deep breath, the blonde haired girl starts to move back down the empty hallway. She tries to open some doors, but all of them are locked. The dining hall, the ballroom, the library, all locked when they are always open. The next place Yang tires to open, is her room. Part of her thinks that it will be locked like all the other rooms, but part of her also thinks it will be open. It is her room after all._

_The door does open. Finally something that could lead to an answer about what's is going on. Yang pushes the door open and walks in. Like everything else, it is very quiet. Ruby isn't talking too loud about something; Weiss isn't yelling at her partner to quiet down; Zwei isn't barking at something. Neither Ruby, Weiss, nor Zwei is in the room. The only other living being in the room, is Blake. She is standing in the middle of the room, not moving at all._

_The hairs on the back of Yang's neck stand up. Something is wrong—very, very wrong. Why would Blake just being standing there? Why hasn't she said anything to her yet? And why is she the only one in the room?_

_The door slams shut. Yang jumps at the loud noise. She turns back to face the door, and tries to open it. She finds that it has now become locked. She is trapped in the room._

_Yang looks back at Blake, but finds that her partner is not there anymore. In her place, is a horned faunus, dress in a White Fang uniform. A mix of fear and hate boils inside Yang. Fear, of not knowing who he is, or where Blake is. And hate, for knowing he has to have something to do with all of this._

_"Who the hell are you?" Yang asks._

_The faunus doesn't answer. Instead, he starts to slowly walk over to Yang. Yang goes to active her weapon, but finds that Ember Celica is not on her. She is almost completely defenseless without her weapon. The faunus is larger than her, and much more muscular. It will be a tough fight without the aid of her weapon._

_Yang puts up her hands, still ready to defend herself against her foe. He draws even closer to Yang. Once he is within a few feet, Yang throws a punch at the faunus. She hits his hard side. The faunus doesn't react to the punch. Before Yang can pull back to defend herself, the faunus quickly kicks her in the stomach. Yang falls to the ground, gasping for breath._

_"Who…Who are you….and….wh-what do you want?" Yang says between breaths. She slowly tries to get back to her feet. Still, the faunus doesn't answer Yang's question. "Where…Where is Blake?"_

_Finally, the faunus answers her. "No where you can reach her."_

_"WHY YOU-"Yang, eyes bright red, goes to throw another punch at the faunus. Once again, her attack does nothing, and she is left open to be hit in the stomach again. She falls to the ground once more, clutching her stomach. She looks up in time to see the faunus pointing a gun at her. He smiles before he pulls the trigger._

* * *

><p>"Yang? Yang wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Ruby says.<p>

Yang opens her eyes. Her breathing is ever so slightly ragged, and she can feel beads sweat on her forehead. Ruby looks worried.

"You okay Yang? Was it another nightmare?"

"Yeah…Yeah Rubes. It was just another nightmare." Yang sits up. Zwei is still asleep next to her.

"Can I ask why you are on Blake's bed?"

"I had another dream before this one last night. I got up to think, and since I have a hard time getting up on my bed, I just spelt on her bed."

"I see."

"You better get dressed Yang." Weiss says, sitting on her bed, brushing out her hair. "Today is when you go talk to Ozpin about what happen. Don't forget that Goodwicth said wanted to talk to you alone for a while after you got better."

Yang groans. Right after she got back from the hospital, she was told by Goodwitch that she, along with Ruby and Weiss, were to talk to Ozpin about what happen. Yang asked for a few days to think everything over, and to relax before she went to go talk to him. Her request was granted. Ruby and Weiss have already talked to Ozpin. Now it her time to talk. Yang _doesn't _want to talk about what happen. She just wants to find Blake.

"Do you want to talk to him alone?" Ruby asks her sister. "I'm sure if we ask, either Weiss or I, or even both of us can come with you."

"No Rubes, its fine. I'll go alone." Yang answers. She takes a moment to think about what she might be asked, and what she should say, before she stands to get dressed. Once dressed, she heads out the door. Ruby and Weiss wish her good luck as she leaves.

Yang walks down the hall. Unlike her dream, where it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop, the halls are alive with people chatting. Some students stop and look at Yang, knowing that she is missing her partner. Word gets around fast in Beacon. Who knows how word gets around, but it has. A good portion of her grade know that Blake is missing. Yang is thankful though that people know that Blake is just missing, not that she rejoined the White Fang. At least Blake's secret is safe. That is something to smile over.

Ignoring the stares of students Yang walks up to the elevator that leads to Ozpin's office. The up button lights up when Yang presses it. It is followed by a _ding_ and the doors opening up. Yang walks into the elevator, and hits the top button. As the doors close in front of her, Yang thinks once more about what to say. The questions Ozpin will more than likely ask.

_Why where the four of you there the other night?_

"Because we found a lead, and wanted to check it out." Yang says to herself as she thinks, her eyes closed in thought.

_Why didn't you tell anyone? While you have proven yourselves many times over, the four of you are still first-year students. Didn't you think that it would have been a good idea to tell someone older?_

"Yes, we did. But we couldn't. There was no time. What we found out with the lead was that something was going to happen that night. There really wasn't a lot of time to think, let alone _tell_ someone."

_I see. So, what happen?_

The elevator shakes to a halt. Yang opens her eyes to see that the elevator has stopped nearly half way to the top. A student walks in, and press a button a few floor up from where they are. She waits for him to leave before she answers her question.

"The White Fang did come. We were outnumbered and I had used my scroll to ask Ruby and Weiss to come. I forgot to turn the sound off. We fought, I and guess Blake was caught off guard or something because she was caught. I was about to be killed when Blake said in exchange for my life, she would return to the White Fang. I don't remember anything after that. A faunus hit me on the side of the head, and next thing I know, Weiss and Ruby are over me."

_I am sorry to hear that Yang. I know that you are still grieving over what happened, but I must ask. What do you think you are going to do without a partner?_

Yang prays that Ozpin will not ask that question. She can't even answer it. What is she suppose to say? Of course she doesn't want a new partner. Blake didn't up and leave, she didn't do any of this on her own free will. She can still come back. But Yang has no idea what happens when your partner goes missing.

There is no more time to think. The elevator comes to a shaking halt again. The doors open to relieve the bright, clear room of Ozpin's office. Yang can see above her and on part of the walls, large gears are moving about.

"Hello Yang. Sit." Ozpin says from his desk. Yang listens. She walks over to the desk, and sits at the seat set out for her. Even inside Ozpin's table, there are gears moving around.

"Are you thirsty?" Ozpin gestures to two mugs on the table. He takes one of them while Yang takes the other. She takes a sip of the bitter coffee. The warmth of it and the kind gesture relaxes Yang a bit.

"How are you feeling Yang?'" Ozping begins his questioning.

"Physically? Okay. My side still hurts, and it sucks that I can't really go out on any missions for a few weeks till my ribs hell. Also," Yang points to the bandage on her head. "I don't have a headache anymore, thankfully. Other than that, I am doing the best I can I guess."

"Have you been sleeping well? You look a little bit deprive of sleep."

"I have been having sleep. I just been having—some dreams lately. They wake me up in the middle of the night."

"I see. Dreams can work in funny ways. They can show us our deepest of desires or out worst of thoughts."

"Yeah…" Yang spins the cup around in her hands. "Yeah, they can be funny."

"Now, let's truly begin. Ruby and Weiss have already told me about why you four where at those warehouses a week ago. You four seem to like to get into trouble."

"I guess we should rename our team."

"Maybe you should. Now, of course, Ruby and Weiss could not tell me what happen to you and Blake. They said that you had sent them a message saying to come to where you were, but when they got there, you were unconscious. What happen and was it you who sent that message?"

Yang takes a deep breath, remembering what she recited in the elevator. "The White Fang did come. A lot of them to be exact. I had sent a message to Ruby asking her if she could come over. I forgot to turn the sound off, so when it beeped, our position was given away.

"Blake and I got separated in the fight. I was doing pretty well, I guess, but—I also guess something happened to Blake. Maybe she stumbled, maybe she was caught off guard or overpowered, I have no idea, but she was somehow captured. There were two faunus that caught her. One, I don't know what he was, he had Blake's weapon at her throat. That's how they held her captive. The other one, a really big horned faunus who I guess was the leader, was also there. He was about to shoot me when—"

Yang sighs. She remembers the sheer look of fear on Blake's face when the faunus had his gun at Yang's head. Blake, the girl who rarely shows how she is feeling, scared to death of what was about to transpire. Yang clutches the cup in her hands tightly. Blake screaming that she will come back to the White Fang still haunts her. She could hear the fear in her voice when she said that. Going back to the place she fears most in order to save her partner. Blake sacrificed herself for Yang, and all Yang wants to do is save her.

"He was about to shoot you when Blake said she would go back to the White Fang, am I right? That is what Ruby said you told her." Ozpin finally speaks.

Yang nods. "Yes. She gave herself up so that I can be sitting here today."

"That is quite the sacrifice. Reliving your past you wish to forget for the sake of someone else. Now, for the question I know you have been waiting to hear, but not in a good way."

Yang gives Ozpin a look. She quickly realizes what she is doing, but doesn't back down. She wants to make her statement clear on what to do. "I am **not** getting a new partner. Blake is my partner. I don't care how long it will take, she isn't dead; she hasn't betrayed us; she was forced to do this against her will. To me, Blake is missing. She can still be saved. I will find her, and bring her back. I am not going to have a new partner."

Ozpin smiles. "I thought you would say that. I have been watching you four closely for a long time now. You and Blake are very close, and I would have been shocked if you said the opposite. I find it admirable of you Yang, willing to go great lengths to find Blake. But I do have to say this."

"What? That I can only go on group missions now with Ruby and Weiss? That I shouldn't do anything too stupid or rash yet because I am still healing and going out there like this might end up getting me killed? I know."

"You have everything planned out, don't you?"

"Not everything, but a lot. As I heal, I do hope to find some answers. Maybe just hearing about thing around town. Soon as I can move around without pain stabbing me in the side, I'll do more to find her. Even if I wish to do more now, I know I can't. I know if I do, I won't find anything. I know from past experiences that you just can't go out on a simple whim. You need to find answers, have someone there to keep you safe. Though, it seems like that is what we did last week. Just went out on a whim, and ended up like this."

"You for have been looking into a lot about the White Fang, because of Blake. You know a lot about them. It was not a simple whim that made you go out last week. You girls knew what you were doing. Things happen sometimes, it is nothing to blame yourself over. If you do, you will only destroy yourself."

"Thank you headmaster." Yang takes once last sip of her coffee, finishing off the bitter hotness.

"I suggest you go back to your sister and teammate. I am sure they are worried for you, and you still need to rest. I hope that you find Blake soon."

"So do I."

* * *

><p>That night, Yang lies in her bed, starting at the tan ceiling above her. When she had gotten back to the dorms, Ruby and Weiss asked what happen. She told them. Ruby and Weiss agreed on waiting little bit to start truly looking for Blake. While waiting might make the search for Blake colder, at least then no one else will be harmed. The three will still be keeping an eye out, and listing carefully to things for any inkling of where either the White Fang or Blake can be. If they find where the White Fang is, hopefully they can find Blake.<p>

Yang keeps starting at the celling. All of her tears have dried up. No matter how hard she tires, none will fall from her face. But the pain in her chest of not having Blake is still there, still hurting her. She repeats to herself over and over again that she will find Blake and bring her home, no matter what. Sleep slowly starts to take ahold of Yang. She finds it harder and harder to keep her eyes open, and soon they fall shut.

* * *

><p><em>Yang is laying on her bed, Blake curled up right next to her. She is gently stroking Blake's cheek, which makes the faunus emit a low rumble from her throat. Yang always loves hearing Blake purr. She finds it really cute that Blake does that when she is really happy, and really content. And that makes Yang happy, Blake being happy.<em>

_Finally Yang stops. She gives her partner a kiss before pulling the darker haired girl close to her. Blake nuzzles in closer, loving the heat that Yang's body gives off._

_"This feels nice." Blake says, still purring._

_"I know it does. I always love having you close to me." Yang says._

_Blake smiles, and looks up at Yang. She gives her partner a kiss before nuzzling back into Yang. "I love you Yang."_

_"I love you to Blake." Yang buries her face into Blake's shoulder, closing her eyes, and taking in the faunus' scent before sighing. "I miss you Blake." _

_Yang opens her eyes. Blake is no longer in her bed, and neither is she. Yang is on a grassy ground. Feet away from her is the horn faunus that seems to never leave her. Yang stands up, staring down the masked faunus. _

_The faunus starts to walk towards her, a gun in his hand. Yang knows exactly what he is going to do, and she is ready for him. The gauntlets around her wrist spread around the top of her arms. The faunus grins._

_"No longer afraid of me?" He says, pointing his gun towards Yang._

_"I was never afraid of you. I am going to find Blake, and bring her back. That is a promise." Yang tells him._

_"I'd love to see you try."_

_"I will." Before the faunus and pull the trigger or hit Yang with his weapon, Yang throws a fiery punch at the faunus. He disappears into cloud of shadows when her fist hits him. Yang stays standing in the middle of the ground. A few tears come down her face. "I don't go back on my promises. Just hold on Blake. I'm coming for you."_


	3. Yellow Yearning

**Blake**

Peace. Peace and quiet. It is something the faunus has been longing for. Two weeks of being forced to listen to older faunus rant the same speech of how humans are the scum of the earth, and should be wiped out, or at the very least, become beneath the faunus race. Two weeks of watching faunus, some even younger than her, join the once peaceful group that has now turned dark. Two weeks of not being in Beacon, not seeing her friends, not being with her teammates—not being with Yang.

Blake is lying on her bed. It creaks and squeaks every time Blake moves. There are only two blankets on her hard mattress. A thin sheet, and a ratting old blanket. It does little to help keep her warm during the cold nights. One of the windows in her apartment she now staying at will not close, while the other one can only stay open is something holds it up. On parts of the wall there are cracks. It may not be the best of places, but at least it is some.

If she had the chance, Blake wouldn't be here anymore. She would have tried to leave this place and go back to Beacon, was it was not for a number of reasons. The White Fang is watching her like a hawk. No matter where she goes, she can feel the cold stare of the White Fang looking at her. The dingy apartment she lives at now is all the way up on the fifth floor. Trying to jump out the window would not end well. And with not only her neighbor being the one who caused all this, there are also a number of other White Fang members living here. The place is crawling with them—all making sure that Blake does not try and leave. Even if she did try, she is completely defenseless. Gambol Shroud was taken from her, and is said only to be given back when she finally goes out on a mission for the White Fang. Just the thought of helping her form group sends shivers down Blake's spine.

A cold breeze comes in through the window, and makes Blake shiver even more. It is nights like these where she wishes even more that she was back at Beacon, curled up next to Yang for warmth and comfort. She also wishes for Yang to help get rid of her nightmares. They plague the faunus every night now and have kept her up a few nights as well. When she would have nightmares back home, Yang would always come into Blake's bed, and rid the faunus of her nightmares for the rest of the night. Now Blake has to face her nightmares alone.

Blake sighs at the thought of her partner. One of the many nightmares Blake has is the night two weeks ago, when Yang is almost killed. In her dark dream she watches helplessly as the horned faunus points his gun at Yang and fires. She wakes up right after he shoots Yang, screaming her partner's name. She is always almost on the verge of a complete breakdown of tears. Blake only lets a few tears to fall. She doesn't want to have the other White Fang members know how much pain she is in, how much she misses Yang and her friends. She doesn't want them to _win._ She doesn't want them to see her break.

There is a knock on the door. Blake groans, knowing who is at the door. She gets up off her creaky bed, and grabs the white Grimm mask off of her small dresser. She hates wearing it—she hates wearing the White Fang uniform. She hates pretty much everything right now, especially the person who is behind the door.

"Hello Belladonna." The large horned faunus grins. He is probably twice the size of Blake, all muscle. One of his horns his broken. Blake has no idea what is name is. When she asked him what it was, he said to just call him 'Sir'. And that is what Blake has been calling him.

"Good evening Sir." Blake says. She hates sounding so formal and polite, but it is best not to anger the faunus. He seems to be someone quick to anger. It's the last thing she needs, an angry faunus.

'"Sleep well?"

"As best as I can."

"Good, because you are in for a long night." He starts to walk down the hallway, Blake following behind him.

"Am I doing the same thing as I did _last_ time?"

"Yes. Do you really think we would let you do anything different?"

Blake doesn't answer. In the past two weeks, Blake has went with 'Sir' to some recruitment meetings and some other small meetings—but she never has actually _been_ to them. Whenever she goes, she is told to stay outside to watch the door. Another faunus always stays with her. They are doing everything to keep Blake from learning more about the White Fang's motives, and also to keep her in line.

"I see that you are not too happy with that idea. Maybe if you ever change your mind, which I doubt, we will let you come inside. Till then, you are stuck outside."

Still, Blake does not answer him. She is so close to having the answers she has wanted for _so _long, but now that she is so close, she can't get her answers. The White Fang is toying with her.

The two walk in silence as they head down the staircase and outside. As the walk, Blake's mind starts to wander. She wonders how her teammates are doing without her. Have they started to try and figure out she is? Are they doing okay? How is Yang coping with all of this? She probably blames herself somewhat for what happen all those nights ago. Blake hopes that Yang isn't running herself into the ground looking for her. After what Yang had said to Blake when she was obsessing over finding out the White Fang's motives, Blake doesn't think Yang would do that, but she can worry for her partner. She always worries for her partner who always puts others before herself, and doesn't know when to back down from a fight.

"Thinking of that little blonde girl again?" 'Sir' asks with a grin.

Blake's upper lip twitches, causing 'Sir' to grin even more. For the past two weeks, 'Sir' seems to have taken a liking to teasing Blake by taunting her with Yang. Whenever Blake stops talking, is staring off into the distance, or if all of a sudden 'Sir' gets bored, 'Sir' asks if she is thinking of Yang. Blake bites her lip.

"I guessed right again, didn't I?"

"So what?" Blake mumbles.

"She is a stubborn one isn't she? She doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut, does she?"

"Not always."

'Sir' is taking a lot of joy seeing Blake starting to get flustered. "Think she is looking for you? I wonder if she is. I haven't heard about any blondes trying to infiltrate any meetings or robberies."

"Maybe she is still healing after what you did to her." Blake clutches her hands into fist, nearly cracking the Grimm mask she still has in her hand. He has been doing this constantly, trying to put doubt in Blake's mind. She refuses to let that happen.

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows? Anyway, we are here."

Blake looks to see a large building coming into view. There are already two White Fang members standing outside the door, guarding and watching the place. It is what she is going to have to do for the night. Just sit outside and do nothing really. Putting on the hood of her uniform over her head and her mask over her face, Blake walks up to the door with 'Sir'. One of the White Fang members is relived of their duty, and goes inside. Before 'Sir' goes in, he stops to look at Blake. "Don't do anything stupid now."

"Like I can do anything stupid." Blake retorts. After 'Sir' disappears inside, Blake looks to see who is with her tonight. A tall faunus about her age, with deer antlers coming out of his head. Some blond, spiky hair sticks out from under his hood. He is also armed with a gun, unlike Blake.

The night, like all the other nights Blake has been forced to do something like this, wares on for hours. At first, not much happens, only a few older members of the White Fang show, those that are running the meeting or are very high up. Soon, other younger members come, some even new ones. Blake always sighs to herself when she sees faunus, some slightly younger than her, join the White Fang. Maybe years ago when the group was still peaceful, she would be happy about it. But not now, not when their intent is filled with malice.

"You sure are chatting tonight." The deer faunus says as some members walk into building. "Cat got your tongue?"

_Cat puns. Just what I need._ Blake thinks to herself. "No one has my tongue. There is just not much to say. And _must_ you make puns?"

"Nothing else better to do, and I like making puns—it's fun! What? Is it such a _cat_astrophe that I am making puns?"

Images of Yang start to form in Blake's mind. Images of Yang making her horrible puns and making everyone annoyed while she laughs. Blake would never think that she would miss Yang's puns, but she does. Blake grits her teeth as she speaks. "I just don't _like_ puns."

"You gotta be _kitten_ me. Who doesn't like a pun?"

Blake bites her lips hard enough that she tastes blood. She squeezes her eyes shut as more and more images of Yang and her puns play in her head. Blake knows the faunus is bored and only wants a reaction from her, not knowing how much it actually pains Blake. "_Stop. Making. Puns." _Blake growls.

"Oh stop being such a sour puss and lighten up."

Blake says nothing this time around. All she hears and sees is Yang, not the faunus next to her.

"You got to be more _paw_sitive, I mean—"

"_GOD DAMN IT YANG! WILL YOU STOP MAKING FUCKIN PUNS ALREADY?!"_ Blake finally explodes, screaming at the faunus, her ears pinned back against her head. The faunus jerks back, completely taken aback from Blake's sudden outburst. Even though his mask hides his eyes, Blake can see the faunus is scared of her now. He is trembling, his arms are crossed over her chest. Blake is shaking as well, but out of anger and hate instead of fear. Her breathing is short and ragged, and her hands are still in tight fist. It takes a moment to Blake to realize what she said—_who_ she said.

"S-Sorry. M-My name isn't Y-Yang, b-but sorry to m-make you so upset." The faunus quivers. He straightens himself back up, and looks down at the ground with his mouth shut.

Blake unclutches her fist. "I'm—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just—" Blake starts.

"No its fine. You told me to stop, and I didn't. Sorry." The faunus looks away from Blake.

_Great. I just made him upset._ Blake thinks to herself. For the rest of the night, the two do not talk. The only time one of them talks is when a few stragglers for the meeting coming. And it is only the deer faunus that talks, his voice no longer upbeat like it was before. Blake feels terrible for yelling at the faunus. She didn't mean to and he no longer seems up to talking. Yang and her puns still plagues her mind.

Faunus start to come out the door. The meeting is over. At the end of the group is 'Sir'. Once he comes out the deer faunus leaves with the rest of the group, leaving Blake alone. She has already removed her hood and mask.

"Have a rough night?" 'Sir' asks. Blake realizes her ears are still flat on her head, giving her mood away.

"None of your business." Blake says to him. So is no longer in the mood to be polite or talk to anyone. All she want to do is go back 'home' and sleep. Yang is still in her mind, making her silly puns. All she wants to do is sleep and forget about this night. Blake begins to walk away, back towards the apartment. 'Sir' quickly comes up and walks in front of her.

"More of that blonde? Did that boy remind you of her?" 'Sir' asks.

"I said it is none of your business." Blake states.

'Sir' stops short, causing Blake to walk into him. He leans down to look Blake in the eyes. He still wears his mask. "I suggest you stop using that attitude on me. You don't want to piss me off, do you?"

Blake narrows her eyes. "No. No I don't." That is the last thing Blake needs this night. A pissed off faunus.

"That's a good little faunus." 'Sir' grins and starts to walk again. Blake keeps her head hung low as she walks back into the building and as she walks into her room. She quickly chances out of her White Fang uniform into a simple grey shirt and black sweatpants. A faunus in the building was nice enough to give Blake some clothes, since all she has was what she was wearing when she 'joined' the White Fang again, and her uniform. Once she is dressed, she immediately falls into bed, pulling the covers over her as she tries to get warm. She wishes more than ever now that Yang was here. Here to keep her warm; here to keep her nightmares away; here so Blake has someone to talk to. All she can to bring her some comfort is clutch one of her pillows close to her. Finally, Blake closes her eyes shut as pain, sadness, and longing for her partner start to fill her.

* * *

><p><em>Blake blinks, trying to figure out where she is. A warehouse. It's cold and quiet. No one is around. The faunus walks around, trying to see if she can find anyone hiding behind any of the crates or boxes in the warehouse. No one.<em>

_She sees something move out of the corner of her eye. Blake turns around to see Yang, kneeling on the ground feet away from her. A horned faunus is standing behind her, a gun pointed at the back of Yang's head. Blake tries to move to her partner, tries to help her, but something grabs her, and holds her. She tries to break free of the grasp of whoever has her. Blake stops once she feels her weapon's cold blade on her neck. _

_Yang is looking right at her, fear in her lilac eyes. Blake struggles even more to reach her partner, but who holds her captive has a strong grip. The horned faunus is smiling at Blake's dismay. "No! No! Please don't!" Blake pleads, not knowing what else to say. The horned faunus doesn't listen to Blake's pleads. The faunus pulls the trigger, sending a bullet into Yang's head, killing her._

_"YANG!" Blake screeches as her partner falls to the ground. She shakes as she looks at her crumbled partner. "YANG! YANG! NO PLEASE!" She shouts in vain. "NO! NO! YANG! YANG!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>YANG!" <em>Blake cries out, sitting upright in her bed. Quickly, she slaps her hand over her mouth, keeping any other noises from escaping from her mouth. _She's not dead! She's not dead! She's not dead!_ Blake says over and over again in her head. _She's okay. She's at Beacon. She's okay. She's safe._ Blake is shaking from her nightmare. Tears start to roll down her face. She misses Yang even more now. Her nightmares, the cold nights without Yang, and even the deer faunus and his puns. All of them makes Blake miss Yang even more. Finally, Blake lets go of everything she has been holding back for two weeks.

She doesn't care anymore if anyone can hear her cry. She doesn't care who knows that she is crying. All she cares for is to go back to Beacon, back to her friends and teammates, back to Yang. She starts to shakes even more as she buries her face in her pillow. _She's not dead. She's at Beacon. She is safe. She is okay._ Blake keeps seeing Yang being kill. She still sees her dead body on the ground. Her nightmare never got that far before. It always had ended right after Yang was shot. Never moments after she was shot. Her nightmares are growing worse.

"Yang…" Blake cries into her pillow. "I miss you."

* * *

><p><strong>Quick Author's note. This will now be update on friday'ssaturdays (on one of those days...there are ten chapters in total)**


	4. A small sign

**Yang**

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock._ Yang's leg bounces up and down as she watches the small, thin, red hand of the clock slowly move around in a circle. Only ten more minutes. Ten more minutes till she can get out of this class and go out to look for Blake. Her partner has been gone for nearly a month now, and in that month, Yang has mostly stayed at Beacon, healing from her wounds. While not completely healed, Yang is finally well enough to start really moving around. She still can't go out on any mission which would cause her to be thrown around still. But that doesn't matter to her. All that matters to Yang at the moment is to find answers that can lead her to Blake.

Yang starts to play with her hair. She unties the black ribbon from her ponytail. There have been no answers in the past month. When Ruby and Weiss were out on missions that Yang could not go on due to her side, Yang would listen around school and in town when she was out to see if anyone was talking about Blake. Some people gossiped about the White Fang, but none of those stories had anything about a teenage faunus with black cat ears. None of those stories had Blake in them. Even with the reassurance of her sister and teammate, Yang is still very much worried for her partner.

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. _Five for minutes. Yang is getting more agitated. Both of her legs are bouncing up and down. She ties her hair back up and looks at the clock again. Yang has been dying to find something that will tell her if Blake is okay, that nothing has happened to her. Even if it is something small, _anything_ that tells Yang that Blake is unharmed will bring her some sort of peace.

Yang still has those dreams, those _nightmares,_ of Blake being taken away. Each time, Yang tires to save her partner, but she never can. The horned faunus who plagues the blonde's dreams either knocks out or shoots Yang, or Yang is able to attack the faunus, only for him to disappear into a cloud of shadows. Those dreams still keep her up on some nights.

Finally the bells rings. Yang jumps out of her seat. Pain quickly forms on her side, causing the blonde to clutch her injuries and grit her teeth.

"Please take it easy Yang. I know you are eager to go out looking today, but you can't just keep jumping around. No one wants you to end up back in the hospital." Weiss says. She, Ruby, and Yang start to walk out into the hall.

"I know, I know. I'm just really hoping we find something today. It's been too long since we've last saw her, and we have found _nothing_ that can tell us where she is or if she is okay." Yang replies.

"We are all worried for her Yang, and you know that we will find her. And besides, Blake is smart and can handle herself. I am sure that she is doing just fine." Ruby reassures her sister.

Yang smiles. "Thanks Rubes." But even with Ruby's reassurance, it does little to ease the blonde. She remembers that Blake said she would do anything that the White Fang says. Yang worries that they will make Blake do something she would regret.

The three girls enter their dorm room to change out of their uniforms and into their everyday clothes. Yang is the first to get changed. As she waits for Ruby and Weiss, Yang starts to browse her partner's bookshelf. After being stuck doing almost nothing for the past month, Yang started to look at some of Blake's books. Some books Yang avoids. She chuckles to herself when she remembers her surprise when she opened one of those books. Least now there is something else to tease Blake over.

Finally, her fingers find a small book. Yang opens it and starts to skim the pages. It is some book about knights, dragons, and magic. Fantasy. Blake seems to really like fantasy type books. Many of her books are of that genre. Yang can't blame Blake for liking them. They are nice to read when you just want to escape the world for a little while.

"You ready Yang?" Ruby asks her sister.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm ready when you guys are ready." Yang places the book back in its place and stands. She takes a look out the window to see that the sky starting to darken. "Let's go. It's getting late."

* * *

><p><strong>Blake<strong>

_Click, click, click, click. _Blake curses when she can't get the fire to start on her stove. The thing always takes a while to get going. Sometimes she needs a lighter to spark a flame. Thankfully, after another _click_, a bright orange and red flame appears. Blake sighs in relief when she sees the flame. Finally something good. She picks up a pot filled soup and puts it on top of the flame. She hasn't eaten much at all today. Most of her time was spent either sleeping from being out late again last night, or trying to clean the place up a bit. In the month she has been here, she somehow was able to close the one window that was stuck—though now it will not open—dusted, and with the money she both had and somehow managed to scrounge up, she bought a blanket to keep her warm—as well as a decent jacket—and some more food. Within the month, she has managed to make her new life a little better.

As the soup starts to boil, Blake grabs an old, chipped bowl from the cabinet as well as a small spoon from the draw. She twists the knob on the stove, snuffing out the flame. Blake pours the hot liquid into the bowl, and heads to sit down on the couch to eat. She looks out her windows and sees that it is starting to get dark out. She hopes that she won't have to do anything White Fang related again. The past three nights she has been standing guard while a meeting was going on. A night off will be nice.

Blake closes her eyes as thinks about the past few nights. Ever since the night with the deer faunus, Blake's nightmares have gotten worse. There are more nightmares of what the White Fang has done in her past, more nightmares of the night Yang was almost killed. It is becoming harder and harder to sleep. She still tires to get some rest. Being tired and irritable is not the best idea when you are being more or less held captive. She needs to stay alert.

There is a knock on the door. _Great_ Blake thinks to herself. _I should have known better than to think I would have a peaceful night for once._ Another knock. "Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Blake says, grumbling as she puts her food down on the table. She opens the door and is not surprise to see who it is.

"Yes?" Blake asks 'Sir'.

"How are you doing?" 'Sir' asks.

"Like every other time you ask. Fine. Though, I was hoping to have a night a peace for once, but I guess I am not having it tonight. Am I right?"

"You've guessed wrong actually Belladonna."

Blake blinks. 'Sir' never has knocked on her door telling her that there she doesn't have to do anything. "Then—why are you here?"

"I just stop by to make sure you aren't getting into any trouble. Is that a problem?"

_Yes._ "No. And how can I get into any trouble when I am stuck in here all day long?"

"Not having fun?"

"No, not really. Can I please go back to eating my dinner?" _I really hate eating my food cold._

'Sir' scratches his chin. "If you are so bored, maybe I'll send someone up so you can go out and so I don't have to worry about you running off, or I can follow you around. How does that sound?"

"I really don't care."

"Well then, I'll be thinking about it." 'Sir' turns and walks into his room across from Blake's.

Blake closes the door. As she sits back down to eat, she thinks over what 'Sir' has just said. Having someone follow her around through town? She hasn't really explored much of this part of the city, seeing as she has been stuck here all day and at night. The only time she has been out is when 'Sir' takes her to those meetings. It would be nice to get her bearings. If she knows where she is better, maybe she can figure out a way to escape from this place. A way back to Beacon; a way back to her friends; a way back to Yang.

_Damn it_ Blake growls at herself. It's a stupid idea. The window is a lost cause. She can't go around trying to escape with broken bones. Flat out going through the front is even more of a lost cause. She _could_ try if 'Sir' does send someone up to take her out for the night, but the last time when he did that—when Blake went to buy her blanket, jacket and the food—the faunus she was with hid a weapon, keeping her in line. 'Sir' seems to have everything planned out.

_There has to be something._ Blake thinks if 'Sir' has any weakness. She thinks of that night a month ago when she fought him. She remembers that he fought with some smaller faunus, which Blake was able to handle quickly. When Blake started to fight 'Sir' alone, he able to keep her at bay, still she stumbled for a split second. That split second it what got her captured. 'Sir' quickly used Blake's falter to grab and hold her with her own weapon, before he handed her off to another faunus so he could deal with Yang. There still is nothing for Blake to use.

Blake finishes off her soup. She walks over to put her bowl and soup into the sink. She'll wash it once she is in the mood for it.

Her ears perk up on her head when she hears another knock on the door. She growls,knowing that 'Sir' has come back to annoy her again. She opens the door. 'Sir' is standing in front of her. While he is not dressed in his normal White Fang uniform, he still keeps the mask over his face.

"Yes?" Blake asks.

"You said that you were bored being stuck here all day long. And I also said that I would either send someone up to walk with you, or that I will bring you. Guess which one I picked." 'Sir' grins.

"Let me guess, the latter?"

"Hmph. So what's it gonna be Belladonna?"

_It would be nice to get a few more things. Even though it's him, at least I would be able to get out of the house and see this area, right? _Blake thinks to herself. She sighs. "Let me get my jacket." Blake walks over to her couch and puts on a black jacket she got herself. The nights are getting cold now, she needs something to stay warm. "I only want to get a few things, then I want to come back, okay?"

"Whatever you say."

* * *

><p><strong>Yang<strong>

It starts to rain as the remaining members of team RWBY start to look around the city, hoping to find some answers to where their missing member is. The first place they look for answers is in the center of town. While more than likely Blake is no were near this area, it is the best place to hear of news. They ask people on the street, people in shops, people anywhere if they have seen someone that looks like Blake, being careful when describing her. They also ask about the horned faunus. Every answer is a no. No one has seen Blake or the faunus. What makes it worse, is that no one has really seemed to hear or see anything about the White Fang as of late. While there has been some incidents that more than likely have involved the White Fang—or at the very least some faunus—the White Fang has been relatively quiet. It is starting to frustrate Yang.

"Yang you have to relax. Getting flustered isn't going to help at all." Ruby tells her sister.

"I know that Ruby! I just…" Yang gives a small scream into her hand. "How is it that we haven't been able to find anything in the past month? You'd think that we would fine at least _something_ that would tell us where she could be, or at least where that ass of a faunus is, but no. Nothing!"

"Well, we know that it is more than likely that she is not anywhere in the main part of town. It would be too obvious. Maybe we should check out near the outskirts of the city, or around there. Even if we can't find her, maybe someone has seen her." Weiss suggests.

"That sounds like an idea." Yang says. She, Weiss, and Ruby start to walk towards the other side of the city. Yang takes deep breathes as she tries to calm herself. She needs to keep a level head as she looks for her partner. She needs to think straight, she needs to keep her head on her shoulders. _Damn it Yang, pull yourself together._

"How are you holding up?" Ruby asks her sister.

"Fine Ruby." Yang responses.

"No, you're not fine Yang. Your hands are clutched together and they are skaing. You only do that when you're getting ready to punch someone through a wall, or when you are trying to hide your emotions. You're not fine."

Yang looks down and sees that her hands are indeed in tight fist. She hadn't even noticed that she had done that. How long has she been doing that, that Ruby picked up on it? Taking another deep breath, Yang uncurls her fist, and rubs her sore fingers. "Sorry Rubes. I guess…I guess I'm just really worried we won't find anything."

"We will Yang. It might take some time, but we will find her."

Yang just sighs. That is all she has been hearing for the past month. 'We'll find her soon'. Any and all variants of those words she has heard. Yang is starting to get sick of hearing it.

The three girls walk towards the outer most parts of the city, still asking anyone that they come by if they have seen Blake or the horned faunus. Still no one. By the time they get to the outskirts, it is already completely dark out. Like when they were at the center of the city, the three start to ask around. Most people say no, but there those that don't answer them. The quickly walk away from the trio, as if they are hiding something. Yang narrows her eyes, and grabs someone who walks away from them by the collar of their shirt.

"Hold it there you." Yang spins the person around so they are facing her. Yang's lilac eyes start to tint red as she speaks. "Where do you think you're going?"

"N-Nowhere." The person, a faunus with a lizard like tail, says.

"Oh really? Why'd you nearly _run_ off when we asked you if you had seen our friend or that faunus?"

"Yang…" Ruby warns.

"N-No reason. I-I remembered I had something to do." The faunus stammers.

"Look, can you please just tell us? That person, Blake, is my partner, my best friend, as well as girlfriend. She means the world to me, and that faunus we told you about—he has her. _Please_, even if it is small, anything you know could help us find her. She ran off once, and we spent all weekend till she was found. She's been gone a month now and we have nothing to go on. Please."

The faunus looks around, as if seeing if someone else is around. Their voice drops into a whisper. "Okay, fine. I have no idea who this 'Blake' girl is. Never saw her, never heard about her. Nothing. But as for the horned faunus, I do know some stuff on him. Bit of big shot in the White Fang. Huge and scary dude. I don't really know all too much 'bout him, other than that he is also very smart, really strong too, and manipulative. I'm not completely sure on this, so don't hold me to it, but I believe that he lives somewhere in this around. Reason I ran, was cuz I don't want no trouble with this dude."

"Thank you." Yang lets the faunus go. A small smile breaks across her face. Finally something. Ruby and Weiss walk up to her.

"Not much, but it is a start, right?" Weiss says. "It's starting to get late out. We can come back tomorrow and look. And after what that faunus said, about this guy being really strong and whatnot, we should plan out what to do."

"I still just wished I knew if she was okay." Yang mumbles.

"Like Ruby said, it's Blake. She can handle herself."

* * *

><p><strong>Blake<strong>

Blake grumbles to herself has she starts to get wet. _Least it's only a drizzle._ She thinks to herself, putting the hood of her black jacket over her head. In her hands is a bag of some more food for herself, and a book. She used the last of her money she had on them. Now she needs to figure out how to get money for things. But that is the least of the worries at the moment. She is more concerned with 'Sir', who is walking right besides her, watching her every move. Throughout the night she was out, 'Sir' has always been right by here, _waiting_ for her to do something.

Besides the food and the book, Blake is happy that she got some sense of where she is. She is somewhere towards the outskirts of the city, which wasn't hard to tell even before she went out, but at least now she has a feel for her surroundings. If she ever does figure out a way to get out of this place, she can hopefully not get lost on her way back to Beacon.

A noise catches the faunus' attention. Blake looks towards where the noise is coming from. She sees a group of humans, three to be exact, standing over someone. A faunus lays on the ground under them, their lizard tail wrapped around their body as they try to protect themselves from the attacks by the group of humans.

"Hey!" Blake shouts. She drops her bag and runs over to the group. She stands over the faunus, trying to shield them from any more harm. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Why would you like to know?" One of the humans, a taller teen, says.

"Because you shouldn't be attacking someone like this!"

"Hey, boss, look." Another teen says. He quickly takes off of Blake's hood. Blake instinctively slaps her hands over her ears, trying to hide them. But it is already too late. "She's a faunus." He states.

"So that's why you are protecting him. You faunus don't know when to quit, don't you?" The taller teen, the leader Blake assumes, smirks.

"I don't want to fight you."

"I don't think you have a choice."

Out of the corner, she sees the third and smaller teen lunge at her. Using a shadow clone to confuse the boy, Blake jumps out of the way before he hits her. She it not in the mood for this. The rain, 'Sir', the whole past month, this is the last thing that she needs. A fight.

Blake looks at the faunus at the ground. They have moved, trying to escape, but the second boy—the one who took off Blake's hood—has on foot on the faunus, preventing escape. Blake can't leave the faunus alone. She has to fight, or at least fend off, the group of teenagers.

The leader of the group is the next to come after Blake. She waits for him to get closer before dodges his attack and hits him in the back with her elbow. All it does is cause the leader to stumble. Blake curses, wishing she had spent more time with Yang learning to hone her hand to hand combat skills. She wishes even more now that she either had Yang with her or Gambol Shroud. She can possibly fight them if they come one at a time at her, but the leader and the smaller teen have already regroup, and look like they are about to go after her together.

She backs up, trying to think of something to do before the two come at her. All of a sudden, she feels a pair of arms wrap around her body, and lifts her off the ground. Blake starts to kick and squirm, trying to free her arms that are pinned at her side. She turns her head to see who has her. A fourth teen as appeared, much more muscular than the rest.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" The leader says, grinning.

"Let me and the other faunus go. We don't want any trouble." Blake tells him, still trying to break free of the new teen's grasp.

"Why would we listen to a pair of mutts like yourselves?"

Blake cringes at the word 'mutts'. No one has called her that since she started to wear her bow, but she hasn't forgotten the sting of the word when people know of her heritage. She narrows her amber eyes at him.

"Don't like that word? But that's what you are. Just a stupid mutt."

"_Shut. Up."_ Blake growls through grit teeth.

"You faunus are all the same. Just stupid, worthless animals who think that they know better than anyone else. But you're wrong. Your kind should just learn their place and—"

Before he can continue his hateful talk, Blake knees him, hard, in the stomach. The leader of the group gasps for air has he falls to the ground. Blake then turns her attention towards who holds her. Somehow managing to pull one of her arms free, she hits him under his jaw. He let's go of her, stumble backwards in pain. The smaller teenager tries to lunge at Blake again. She moves out of the way once more, and trips him, causing the teen to crash into his muscular friend. The leader of the group is starting to get back to his feet already, still trying to get his breath back.

"Why you stupid mu—" He starts. Blake doesn't let him finish. She picks him up, and throws up against a nearby wall, pinning him too it. Something inside Blake has snapped when the teenager started to call her a 'mutt' and an 'animal'. Her blood is boiling as she tightly holds one of the teenager's arms in her hand.

"Let go of me!" The teen shouts.

"Like hell I am! Not until you leave that faunus, and myself, alone!" Blake snaps back.

"Like I said, why would I listen to someone like _you?_"

Blake tightens her grip around the teen's arm. The teen gasps as Blake digs her nails into his skin. Blood starts to trickle down his arm. He tries to break free from Blake, but she has an iron grip on him.

"Unless you want me to _break_ your wrist into a million pieces, I suggest you keep your damn mouth shut."

"You wouldn't dare mutt." _Snap_. "Ack! You bitch."

Blake notices something out of the corner of her eye. She turns her head to see the second teenager being pushed off of the faunus by 'Sir'. _Where the fuck was he this whole time?_ Blake says to herself. She watches as the second teen, the smaller teen, and the muscular teen running away from 'Sir'. She looks back at the teen in her hands. He still wears a smug face. She lets go off the teenager before punching him across the face. "Get the hell out of here."

The teenager gives Blake one more scornful look before joining his friends. Blake walks over to the faunus on the ground, and helps them up. 'Sir' walks over to her, a smile on his face.

"What are you grinning about? And where the hell where you doing all that?" Blake asks him.

"I wanted to watch and see what you would do. I recall you said not all too long ago that you where nothing like me. Do you still think that?"

Blake remembers nights ago, 'Sir' was boasting about the time he 'dealt' with some humans awhile back. Blake had asked why he thought attacking humans was a good idea, and what good would that bring? 'Sir' told her that they needed to learn their place and a lesson as well. He had also asked Blake if she had ever done something like that, to which Blake replied no. When he said 'why' Blake responded with a 'Unlike you, I don't think using violence like that is an answer. I am nothing like you.' Now she shakes as she looks at her hand, her nails and fingertips dotted in blood.

"You and I share a common goal. While we think differently, we are not all too different in the sense of we want to do. And don't tell me you didn't take some pleasure in doing what you just did." He says before he walks off to the side, leaving Blake and the other faunus alone.

Blake holds her slightly blood stained hand with her other hand, trying to stop it from shaking. She turns to look at the faunus. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks! Ya okay?" The faunus asks.

"I'm fine. I'm just shaken up. I'm not one to do something like that." Blake's ears fall flat on her hear. Her peaceful night as been anything but.

"I agree with ya. I'm not one to go out and attack humans. I got plenty of human buddies, but I can't blame ya. What that one sucker was saying, it'd make any of us pissy."

"Thanks…" Blake starts to walk back towards 'Sir'.

"Oi! Wait. Can I ask you a quick question?" The faunus asks.

Blake turns back around to face the faunus. "Yes. What is it?"

"Is your name Blake?"

"Yes. How—"

The faunus lowers his voice. "I think I met your friends. A small girl with a cloak, a white haird one, maybe a Schnee, and a blonde with a bit of a temper. That them?" Blake shakes her head. "Well, they're looking for ya. They were asking around town, looking for a black haired teenager with amber eyes. Said nothing 'bout you being a faunus, but I guess they wanted to lay low on that. They also talked about big and scary over there."

"H-How are they? Do you know?"

The faunus shrugs. "I can't quite say, other than the blonde looked like she need a good nap. Other than that, fine. I'd thought it would make you feel better, knowing that they are looking for you."

Blake smiles. "It does. Thank you."

The faunus also smiles before walking off. Blake walks back to 'Sir' and grabs the back she dropped. She keeps her face hidden from 'Sir', not wanted to show him the small smile that comes across her face and the few tears that have escape her eyes. They are all fine, and they are out their looking for her. It's something finally smile over.

* * *

><p><strong>Yang<strong>

The rain hasn't changed. It is still drizzling as Yang, Ruby, and Weiss walk back towards Beacon. Yang takes some joy in that she found out Blake can possibly be living in the outskirts of town, that she might be really close. She still wishes that she found out if she is _okay_. Even if she is now in the outer most part of the city, she can still be hurt, or worse.

Yang shakes the thought of Blake being hurt or worse. Like she has been told a thousand times, Blake is able to handle herself. If something were to happen to Blake, she would be more than willing to handle whatever it is. It's one of the only things giving Yang hope at the moment.

The three still keep watch and listen as they walk back home. The chances are slim as they get closer and closer to the center of the city. Not many people are also out this late. But they can still hope that someone might hold some answers.

"God damn faunus asshole, breaking my wrist." A voice says. All three girls stop in their tracks and looks towards the voice. A group of teenage boys are walking on the other side of the street. One of them is holding his arm.

"If it wasn't for that other faunus, I would've been able to shake that daze from the punch she gave me off, and him off of me," A muscular teen says, pointing to a smaller one. "and come and help you get that stupid cat faunus off of you."

"Well, it didn't happen. I swear, if I see that mutt again, I am going to make her pay for what she did. Damn faunus, nothing but a bunch of stupid—"

Yang grabs the hurt teen and throws him to the ground. The other three teens are about to go after Yang, when they see her active Ember Cecilia. They all stay back, not waiting to become any more injured tonight, especially not from an angry red-eyed teenager.

"What did you say about a cat faunus?" Yang asks the teen with a growl.

"Why would you like to know?" The teen snaps back.

"Because I have three reasons. One, because that faunus can quite possibly be someone I have been looking for a _month _now, and reason two and three—" Yang shows her weapons at the teen. "Are right here on my wrist. Now, tell me about this 'faunus asshole', or you will end up with more than a broken wrist."

"YANG!" Ruby and Weiss say, running up to their teammate. Ruby pushes her sister back, while Weiss stands in front of the teen, not wanting Yang to do anything that would harm him.

"Relax Yang. Beating him to a pulp will not help." Ruby tells her sister.

Weiss looks down at the teenager. "Are you going to tell us about what you say, or do we have to let our friend 'talk' to you." Weiss asks, gesturing towards the still red-eyed Yang. "And trust me, you much rather have me and partner here talk to you, rather than her."

"And why would I talk to you?"

"Because my family is one of the most powerful ones in Vale, and I don't think you want to get on my bad side."

The teenager takes a moment to think. Either have someone beat her to a pulp, or have one of the most powerful families in Vale on his back. Even he knows neither one is a good idea.

"Fine, I'll tell you. What do you want to know? I'd like to get back and get this wrist checked out."

"I'd just really like to know what she looks like, and if she looks like she has been hurt or something like that. And where you in the outskirts of the city?" Yang pipes up.

"Yes, we were in the outskirts. She was about around age, not all too tall or short. Had black hair and black cat ears and brown eyes. As to if she looked hurt, I don't think someone who was hurt could break my wrist like she did. Asshole."

Yang steps forward, wanting to hit the guy for what he just said, but Ruby keeps her at bay. Weiss looks back down at him. "Thank you. That is all we wanted to know. And I suggest keeping your mouth shut. My partner can't hold her sister off forever you know."

The teenager scoffs before standing to his feet, brushing of the dirt with his uninjured hand. He looks towards his friends before leaving with them, leaving Ruby, Weiss, and Yang by themselves.

"You okay Yang?" Ruby asks her sister.

"Yes Ruby, yes. We know that she is in the outskirts. And we know she is okay. That's more than I can ask for." Yang wipes away a tear that has fallen from her eyes, now back to their soft lilac color. "She is alive, and we have an idea of where she can be. Finally, after all his time, we have some answers."

* * *

><p><strong>I lied, I'll get them out whenever<strong>


End file.
